Of Lilies and Sneezes and Attempted Apologies
by horsegirl275
Summary: A little Peddie story I wrote after discovering that the producers broke them up, WHY!, three-shot. Patricia and Eddie fights were bad, all of Anubis house knew that. But this one is the worst one yet. What happens when lilies are thrown into the mix? And what will become of Peddie? Can they survive this challenge? NOTE: I suck at summaries.
1. The Fight

**Of Lilies and Sneezes and Attempted Apologies**

Slam.

The noise of an argument, accompanied by the expected yelling.

But not just any argument.

A Patricia and Eddie argument.

A bad one.

* * *

"So just because you give me flowers and chocolate and mope around the house does not make me feel any happier towards you, have you forgotten who I am _again_? I'm not some swooning lovesick girl who thinks everything in the world can be solved by flowers and chocolate from her EX boyfriend! And note, that is exactly what you are!" Patricia huffed, back against the door so Eddie couldn't get in.

"Would you just give me a chance to explain! I'm sorry, alright? It was not what you think! And would you prefer, I don't know, a Sick Puppies t-shirt?" Eddie pounded on the door, shoving against it, trying to get in.

"Yes, actually! A, you of all people should know that I am NOT a flowers kind of girl, B, they were PINK! Did you mistake me for Amber or something? I don't know, perhaps you were just trying to woo her too, like the little cheater you are, and when she smartly rejected you, you decided to reuse the flowers on me! Not to mention you ought to have remembered that I told you that I am allergic to lilies!"

Eddie stopped banging on the door for a moment, and just leaned against it and groaned. How could he have forgotten? They had been in the village, on a date, when they remembered that they had promised to get Trudy a couple of flower bouquets or so for the house, for Mara's birthday. Jerome had taken over the whole operation, meticulously planning the day for Mara, and the party. However, he had forgotten to go buy Mara her favorite flowers. He had enlisted Trudy in a panic, and Trudy, knowing they were going to the village, had enlisted them They had been joking about how it was far safer around Anubis house without having to watch out for Jerome's pranks, due to the level of concentration he was giving Mara's birthday, when they walked into the floral shop, and Patricia had discovered they were buying Mara lilies. Eddie had thought her attempts in the tiny car to get as far away from the flowers as possible at that time funny, but after a week of watching a cranky Patricia mope and sneeze and complain around the house, Eddie had, after a 8th refused kiss on the grounds of her being too much of a mess to be kissed, realized the enormity of the issue. He never bought her lilies after that, and made sure that no lilies entered that house. Patricia had always thought that cute, that he would go so far, including searching Victor after seeing a florist shop tag on on of his bags. She had laughed until she cried as he tried to search Victor while Victor attempted to get rid of him and give him detention, the two of the dancing in a circle with Victor yelling and Eddie attempting to sooth him and search his bags. Even now the memory of Patricia, tears of laughter streaming down her face and she pulled him in for a kiss brought a smile to his lips. It was quickly killed, however, by a bang on the door.

"Well, do you remember?" She growled.

"Yes...how could I forget? You were so grumpy and upset with me for laughing, and then when I searched Victor's bags, you laughed so hard that your makeup was running down your cheeks and your eyes were sparkling. I though you had never looked more beautiful." Silence.

"Did you really mean that?"

"Yes. I meant it with everything I have. Please, Patricia, can I just explain?"

Silence.

Then, so softly he almost did not hear it, she replied.

"Yes."

* * *

Patricia leaned back and slowly slid down the door. Could it have been true? Could it all have been a big misunderstanding? She closed her eyes, her mind drifting back to America. Even now, she could not get the picture out of her mind, of Eddie kissing another girl, arms wrapped around her, her hands on his face. She had blindly ran out, but had knocked over a small end table in the little cafe they were in, that he had asked her to met her in. Eddie had spun around, and gasped, looking from her to the girl still wrapped around him. Seeing her face made it worse. It was Eddie's gorgeous ex, who clearly had not given up on him. She had been a fool. She should have know she was just something to keep him entertained in "boring old England," that she was nothing to him. She turned, and ran.

"Patricia! Patricia, wait, please, let me explain!"

She wanted none of the lies she knew he would feed her. She kept running. Behind her, she heard the high, musical laugh of his ex, _no_, not ex, girlfriend.

"She clearly does not want to wait, Eddie sweetie, now where were we?"

The memory ended. And, for once, she let her head fall, and let herself cry.

Tomorrow she would see Eddie. And she would be ready.

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned HOA, do you really think Peddie would be broken up? I mean, really! So, no, I sadly don't own HOA.**

A/N: So, what do you all think? This is a bit of a different style of writing I haven't tried yet, so tell me how I did! This is going to be a two-shot, so don't worry, I'm not ending it here. I'll post the next chapter soon, if you review!

~horsegirl275


	2. Scheming and Betting

**Hey all!**

**I dislike putting A/Ns at the beginning, but this has to be said. First off, a HUGE apology for taking so long to update! I've been in that position, and I know the feeling. Now, I could give you excuses, such as school and drama shows, but it's not enough. So sorry again! And here it is at last!**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Why must it always end in pain?

Why must it always end in someone getting hurt, someone slighted, shamed, in tears?

He could take anything.

But he couldn't take a crying Patricia.

It went against _everything_.

Well. Maybe he was exaggerating.

But he was upset, darn it! He could exaggerate all he wanted!

Beside, he was not one to dwell on these sort of things.

And it was time to meet Patricia.

He walked out of his room.

Trying to ignore the fingers that refused to uncross.

* * *

She paced up and down the room, thinking. Yes, it sounded like he had a good reason, but, darn it, she couldn't let him get away with reducing to a crying _girly_ mass of tears and slipped walls! She couldn't let him get away with it! She was _Patricia_, for crying out loud! She resumed pacing. The question was, now, how exactly to get back at him?

Suddenly she stopped pacing. A slow smile spread over her face. Yes, yes that was how. That would be perfect.

She hurried off, a grin on her face for the first time in weeks.

* * *

"Was that Patricia I just saw running through here _smiling_?" Alfie asked, shocked.

"Heavens forbid Trixie _smiling,_" said Jerome, mimicking Alfie's tone. "Wonder what's got her so happy all of a sudden," he mused. Turning around, he caught Mara around the waist, and pulled her onto his lap, making her give a surprised squeak.

"You know, I saw Eddie up by her room earlier, maybe they made up," Mara offered, before snuggling into Jerome's hold. "Jerome, can you give me a hand massage? My hand really hurts." Jerome immediately picked up her hand, massaging it.

"You are _whipped_, man," Alfie said, grinning as Amber walked into the living room.

"Alfie! I'm about to drop something! Come help carry my bags!" Amber called.

"Right, coming, coming Amberkins!" Alfie yelled, running towards her. As he passed Jerome he heard him mutter under his breath,

"_Now_ who's whipped?" Mara laughed and Alfie shot him a glare before hurrying after Amber. Jerome turned back to Mara. "Anyways, you know Patricia, she's not just going to accept Eddie's apology or something, there's no way they made up."

"How do you know? I mean, this may be Patricia we are talking about, but have you seen how much this is tearing her up? She hasn't stopped loving him, that's for sure."

"Not Trixie, she's too...too _Patricia_ to just accept it."

"Well, I bet that when she returns from wherever she just went, she'll have Eddie, and they will have made up."

"It's on!"

"Hmm, how about…..you have to do whatever I tell you to do for a week, within reason." Alfie, who had just returned, snorted under his breath, "he already does that anyways."

"Hey! Fine, and if I win you can do my homework for a week," Jerome said, leaning back with a satisfied look on his face, certain of his winning.

"It's on."

"And I'm going to win."

"Nope."

"We'll see."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned HOA, there would be a ****_lot_**** more peddie snogging. And Nina and Amber would never have gone, and KC and Willow would simply be trashed ideas. But, ah, sadly I don't. **

**A/N: So, sorry again for the long wait! On the bright side, I already have the final chapter written! So I will be posting that soon, how about 10 reviews then i'll post? Yay for peddieness! So want to know how this is going to end? Just hit that little review button. ^.^ And this will just be a three-shot, sorry. So, how did you like this? Warning, I don't have a beta, so keep that in mind. :) Please tell me what you think of my writing! (Also, anyone know why FF won't let me hit enter and make a "blank" space in my stories for formatting? Thanks)**

**Thanks!**

**~horsegirl275**

**P.S. That little Jara part is for you my friend. A little present. You know who you are :)**


End file.
